1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a puncture needle cartridge for puncturing skin to allow the blood to be oozed in order to, for example, measure the blood sugar level, and to a puncture instrument using the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
The configuration of such a puncture needle cartridge and a puncture instrument using it would conventionally be as follows.
That is, a puncture needle cartridge would comprise: a lancet body having a puncture needle on the front end side; a case covering the lancet body; and a protective cap covering the puncture needle (e.g. WO 2012/046851).